An Essence of You
by Ukiyo
Summary: [SxK?] [AU] She never liked him and he never liked her. Their parents seem to believe the opposite though. Forced together, in the public's eye as well, can they at least pretend to get along? [R&R]
1. School

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own InuYasha nor any InuYasha character. So just enjoy the story.

Author's Note(**AN**): As you can see, I am trying to improve on my writing. Even if you don't stick around for the next chapter, please review so I can see what didn't interest you or why you may have strayed away, perhaps after the first few paragraphs?

* * *

- **Chapter 1** - 

Azure eyes fluttered open at the signal of an alarm going off. A hand reached out from underneath the covers and hovered over the clock for a second, then less than gently thrust down upon the clock. The annoying sound ceased as silence fell throughout the room.

"Kagome!"

'_So much for silence_,' she thought.

The door suddenly swung open as Kagome was about to get out of bed. A dark-haired boy appeared at her door, with a tired look plastered on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked rhetorically.

"Ever heard of waking up and getting dressed on time?"

'_Smart ass_,' Kagome could see right through his serious façade.

"Kami…get out Souta!"

She grasped an old stuffed animal from the floor and flung it at him. The bear came in contact with the door instead, after Souta had slammed the door behind him, swiftly dodging it.

Kagome climbed out of bed. She was anxious to meet Sango before school since they were to walk together. However, that was not the source of her excitement. Finally she would be out of high school, in a week.

She saw it was already ten past seven when she glanced at the clock. Not having enough time for a shower, she went into the bathroom across her room, still in her blue pajamas. To get the sleepiness out of her eyes, Kagome splashed water on her face. After brushing her teeth to a gleaming pearly white, she went back into her room.

Opening her closet, she peered in. With some quick thinking, she gathered an outfit to her liking, and changed into a low neck black tee shirt, underneath she wore a white tank top, then slipped on a pair of dark jeans.

She walked to the mirror on her vanity and picked up a wide toothed comb, her hair was not badly tangled though. Kagome combed her raven tresses. She ran her fingers through her hair from the roots to the ends of her hair, making sure she untangled most of it.

Kagome ran out of her room and descended the stairs to the kitchen where she found Mrs. Higurashi and her only sibling, Souta who had rudely barged into her room earlier.

"Good morning Kagome," greeted Mrs. Higurashi who was washing dishes from last night's dinner.

"Morning Mom," replied Kagome.

She poured orange juice for herself and grabbed a slice of toast. Kagome placed her plate at a seat next to her brother who was eating breakfast. As she sat down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelped Souta spitting out crumbs of toast between his words.

Kagome was gulping down her juice when Souta returned with her friend, Sango behind him.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said with a quick smile.

"Okay, bye Mom. Bye Souta," Kagome said, finishing her breakfast.

Kagome and Sango went out the front door and began walking to their school, which wasn't too far off.

"Did you hear Kagura is going out with Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango, trying to make conversation to break the silence.

"No, but I'm not surprised. She's such a slut. I think she's been after him since like the beginning of high school, must've finally noticed her. Even though she just wants a new accessory for the week, he's probably going to dump her in like a couple of days."

"And what about Sesshoumaru?"

"That self-centered jerk, what would I think about him anyway…since you asked, he has nothing better to do, but be rich. And acting like some brat, always being chased by girls, do they even care for anything besides his money and looks? Looks aren't everything you know. I wonder how is parents even raised him, actually, no. I don't care for anything that concerns him…"

Sango couldn't help but laugh at her friend's comments to a simple question.

"Maybe Kagura will decide to keep this week's accessory for life. Then they will marry and there's a chance I'll never see them again after high school. I think they'd make a nice married couple, two rich brats will make even more rich brats though."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak once again, "Okay, I get it already!" interrupted Sango.

"I was just going to say we need to cross the street," said Kagome.

"Oh, sorry," Sango apologized with little embarrassment.

When Kagome stepped down off the sidewalk, a black Mercedes rushed past her. She froze, if she would have taken a few more steps, the car would have crashed into her.

"Hey, you asshole! Get back here!" shouted Sango with her hands in fists, "You okay Kagome?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, you could've ran over that poor girl back there," spoke up a man with solid blue eyes. 

"I didn't know you cared for pathetic human women, Kouga," replied the driver of the car.

"Her beauty was far from pathetic," ogled Miroku looking back, hoping to get a glimpse of the young lady.

"Miroku, you barely saw her face," laughed another.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha, just because I didn't see her face, doesn't mean I was blind to anything else," Miroku shook his head.

"Wait, wasn't that Kagome?" Inuyasha looked back, but couldn't see since he was in the passenger seat.

"Oh my," shuddered Miroku.

Everyone knew exactly what he was imagining in his perverse mind, but they didn't care for details.

* * *

Kagome took her seat in her English class, the bell had rung already. A few minutes ago, she had just been talking to Sango who sat a couple seats behind her. 

Mr. Hoshino began to discuss the novel they finished reading around last week. Kagome was paying attention, she staring out the window, watching a few leaves sailing in the breeze.

'_Like a sailboat gently being propelled by the oceans waves_,' she thought to herself.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by what seemed to be a shout for joy, more like a shriek to Kagome.

"Sesshy!" squealed someone behind her.

She looked up and saw a certain silver-haired demon walking in, wearing a smirk on his face. Mr. Hoshino stopped his conversation with a student and turned to the sound of an opening door and footsteps.

"Why if it isn't Sesshoumaru. Thank you for finally joining us."

"Your welcome," he replied smoothly.

"Please take your seat Mr. Taisho, you may ask Kagome what we have been working on for the past twenty minutes, other than that, I don't want to hear your voice," said Mr. Hoshino strictly, ignoring Sesshoumaru's reply.

'_I wish I could slap that smirk right off his face_,' Kagome began thinking of ways to abuse him.

"Hey Ka-go-me," said Sesshoumaru pronouncing each syllable in her name.

"Hello Se-sshou-ma-ru," she mimicked, adding a phony smile.

"Pssst…!" Kagome heard from behind her.

She turned around and might as well have barfed of pure disgust. There was Kagura with puckered lips, blowing a kiss in the direction of Sesshoumaru. You could see her twinkling red eyes filled with adoration when he turned around, but he chose to simply ignore her.

"So, stubby legs, what's up in this classroom?"

"Um…I –"

"Oh, so you weren't paying attention? I've got better things to do anyway."

"And what would those things be?" she asked, wondering if she even wanted to know the things he did in his spare time.

"Like this," he smirked as a paper ball sailed threw the air and collided with his hands, he quickly enclosed it in his fingers.

'_Show off._'

Kagome didn't care for what the paper ball contained. Instead of staring at the clock above Mr. Hoshino's desk for the rest of class, she began writing the summary due tomorrow after reading the board. She completed her assignment before class was over and sat back in her seat.

"Kagome…blah blah blah…Sango."

"What! Give that back to me," she hissed, trying to be quiet as possible after realizing the paper ball must have been a note from Sango.

"Sorry, no can do. Going to be late for my next class," Sesshoumaru said with false sadness in his voice as he pointed to the clock.

He stuffed the note into his jeans' pocket and left right when the bell rang with Kagura practically drooling on his arm.

* * *

Sango had left with her dad earlier, leaving Kagome to walk home alone after school. She was arguing with herself on what had happened in English as she passed by several houses. 

"I never take his notes."

'_Not like he gets any_,' she giggled.

"But he sure attracts a lot of attention."

'_Must be the hair_.'

Kagome closed her discussion and started humming. Then a black Mercedes whizzed past her. Through the tinted window, which was slightly open, a glint of silver caught her eye.

"What an ass," Kagome muttered.

She made her way home in anger, which quickly faded away before she opened the front door with her key. No one was home since Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't be off work till later and Souta probably wasn't home from school yet. So Kagome put her backpack aside, near the door and plopped down on the living room couch. It was silent for a while until Kagome heard the ring of a phone. She dashed into the kitchen hoping it wasn't another telemarketer.

"Hello?" she answered.

"So are you coming?" it was Sango's voice.

"Coming where?"

"Didn't you read my note?"

"Um…not really. What did it say again?" Kagome tried not to sound suspicious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Kage with Ayame and me."

"Oh, sure. Call me an hour before you leave."

"Okay, call you then. Bye."

"Bye," she heard a click on the other end of the phone.

Kagome sighed as she went up the stairs to the bathroom. It wasn't much of a tough day, but she seriously needed a shower after running in gym. Fifteen minutes later, she stumbled into her room. She put on some loose clothes and wrung her hair with a white towel.

She sprawled down on her bed and yawned, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** I apologize if it may seem a bit rushed. Review please? 


	2. The Kage

**Previously**...

"Kagome sighed as she went up the stairs to the bathroom. It wasn't much of a tough day, but she seriously needed a shower after running in gym. Fifteen minutes later, she stumbled into her room. She put on some loose clothes and wrung her hair with a white towel.

She sprawled down on her bed and yawned, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

- **Chapter 2 -**

"You will have to excuse."

"Yes sir."

The man took out his cell phone while exiting through a door and began dialing a number as he abruptly stopped, "Taisho residence," someone answered.

"Please hand the phone to Izayoi," he said without salutations.

InuTaisho heard faint footsteps and then a woman's voice, "Hello?"

"Is Sesshoumaru there?"

"No my lord."

"Inuyasha?"

"He has taken Inuyasha to The Kage."

"What am I to do with that boy if he continues running around and clubbing! Finish the rest of the preparations for tomorrow night. If you see him, tell him attendance is mandatory."

He hung up, still holding the phone in his hand, '_Maybe he will learn then,_' a small glint in his yellow eyes.

* * *

"Honey, wake up," Kagome heard a distant voice as she felt someone shake her by the shoulder. 

"A few more minutes, " she mumbled, turning to her side.

"Kagome, wake up. Sango is here."

Her eyes shot opened upon hearing the last sentence, "What!"

Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded in reply, "I'll leave you two."

'_Two?_' she watched her mom leave in confusion.

A figure moved forward, startling Kagome, "You fell asleep, huh?"

"Hmmm," she saw it was Sango after rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, I guess. You were supposed to call."

"I did and I left a message since someone didn't bother answering. And you aren't going to wear that, right?"

Kagome sweats, "Of course nostood up and looked down at her oversized shirt and t," she laughed

"Let's see what you got," Sango walked over to Kagome's closet.

Sango had always been interested in clothes, especially if it meant raiding someone's closet. She began digging through Kagome's closet, throwing out clothes that landed on her bed or the floor, "You have to let me borrow this!" Sango squealed.

'_This is gonna take a while_,' thought Kagome.

* * *

"Hurry up Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stepped out of his car. 

"I'm comin, I'm comin'."

They walked towards a building with largemetallic lettering, 'The Kage,' it spelled. As they passed a long line, they received many stares along the way.

"The Taisho brothers!" someone gasped.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha merely ignored the shouts as the bouncer let them in. They entered the large crowed full of people dancing and mingling, flickering lights from above brightened up the place only a bit to allow people to know where they were going. Both departed ways without a word to each other, Inuyasha left when a young girl called his name while Sesshoumaru headed towards the bar.

"Hey cutie!" a girl cut in front of him and seductively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remove your hands from me at this moment."

She shook her head in refusal. Obviously, she was drunk or just plain stupid. Sesshoumaru grasped her wrists and shoved them to her sides. Leaving her standing there, he made his way through the rest of the crowd. A few times he glanced back to make sure the drunken girl wasn't following him. Before he could turn around, someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the unusual politeness he was receiving. Of course many respected him, but a young woman, at a club? That he did not expect. He looked down at the small figure in blue, intent on picking up something off the floor that she had dropped. A purse perhaps?

He had taken a step away from her when he heard, "You?" it sounded more of an accusation.

A familiar face met his when he turned to face the girl who was scrambling to get up, "Well, hello to you Kagome."

"What are you doing here?"

"So no hello? I see. And the answer to your question…well, I don't know. Maybe because my father owns this place."

"Oh really?"

'W_hy must she continue to waste my time with these idiotic questions_,' he was annoyed at her stupidity.

"Yes, really. If you will please excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

He watched her storm away in frustration, muttering something about being excused, "Bartender," he called, averting his eyes as he sat down on the empty white leather stool that Kagome had been sitting in a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Kagome!" someone shouted her name. 

It was a masculine voice; she searched for a recognizable face. Kagome spotted Inuyasha who was waving a hand at her from a nearby table.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Kagome said when she approached him.

"Usually, I'm here every night. Just waiting for someone to ruin my fun. That wouldn't happen to be you?" he winked.

"Ha ha, no. So have you seen Sango? I was just with her till I went to the bar."

"The bar, huh? Take a seat and you can keep me some company while you wait. She might be on the dance floor or something, but I don't know which one."

Kagome sighed and took up his offer by sitting down in the silver chair he pulled back with his foot. They probably looked like a couple taking a break after dancing, but they were nothing but good friends. There was no conversation between them from the time Kagome sat down to when Sango finally showed up.

"Kagome, lets go dance," Sango pleaded.

"Dance? You know I can't," looking at Inuyasha for support.

He nodded, "You should go have fun. I'm gonna be stuck all night."

"All right, later Inuyasha," she said, leaving with Sango.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked when another song came on.

"Went to the bathroom. You get your drink?"

"Nah, bartender was a jerk. I ask for a coke and he keeps offering alcohol instead."

"You want me to go set him straight?" Sango stopped her dance steps that Kagome had closely been following.

"No, not like he shoved any down my throat."

They spent about an hour dancing, or at least trying to. Most of their night was full of Kagome stepping on Sango's feet or laughing at her clumsiness, but she wasn't as bad as she thought she was.

"Where's Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"She probably didn't show up at all, she said she wasn't sure."

"Sango, I think I should get going. It's getting kinda late and Mom wanted to talk to me about something, she said it was important."

"I'll drop you off and head home myself."

Sango knew the way to Kagome's house so no time was wasted giving directions, "Here you go," Sango unlockedKagome's door from the controls.

"See you tomorrow."

Kagome looked into her purse as she approached the doorstep. Sango's car was still in the driveway; she was waiting for Kagome to safely enter her house.

'_Sometimes she acts more like an insecure boyfriend_,' Kagome thought opening the door.

"Is that you Kagome?" she found her mom sitting on a couch in the living room.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Kagome said even though she had expected her mom to be waiting for her.

"Remember when I said yesterday that I had to talk to you?"

"Yes," Kagome sat down when Mrs. Higurashi patted her hand on the couch.

"Kagome, you know I would never do anything that wasn't good for you?"

She nodded in agreement, '_Where's this going?_'

* * *

**AN:** A bit shorter than the last and I'd have to say poorly written than the last chapter, or am I criticizing myself too harshly? I promise next chapter will be a lot more interesting, new things going on. Almost done with it. Review on what you thought and what I could have done better or any ideas for the next chapter that I may add in? Before I go, I'd like to thank those who reviewd the last chapter, they motivated me to update faster. I didn't expect as many reviews as I received so I really appreciate it. Next update sometime next month. Also, I have a science fair beginning of next month so it'll be after that. 

Hope this chapter doesn't scare you away because it was written pretty quickly, so stick around for the next chapter?


End file.
